


A Wish

by goldensummertime



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensummertime/pseuds/goldensummertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flora's life has been hectic, but at least she gain manage to gain one positive thing, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for jokamu for a secret santa thing of sorts. I apologize for the wait, but it's finally here!

Flora hadn’t liked being captured and used as a sort of bargaining piece. No one would, except Kamui of course. She had never gotten the princess’s optimism, even if there were reasons to be happy.

As soon as she had arrived in that fortress, Flora had wanted out. There was no benefit to her being there, and even if she wasn’t as royal as the royal family, she didn’t want to have to stick her neck out for someone else, Felicia being the only exception.

Then she had met Jakob, and even though Felicia had teased her numerous times about it, she felt herself falling for him. Sure, it was a childish crush, but those feelings kept her feeling safe in a place where she was kept prisoner.

Years passed, and Flora felt less animosity towards Kamui, but nothing really drastic. She had accepted that she would probably be kept in the fortress for many more years. At least with Jakob and Felicia with her, it wouldn’t be a bad experience, but how she yearned for the feeling of snow, her family’s warmth… Maybe marriage and having a family.

It was a selfish and unlikely wish, but Flora held it all the same, hoping against hope that maybe someday Jakob would also show her feelings like she had for him.

“You haven’t really showed your feelings that much. I think a lot of people would kill for that kind of ability.”

Felicia’s words didn’t help at all, and Flora wished so dearly that she could just say what she wanted to, to both Kamui and Jakob. The conflicting emotions of hate and love existed at the same time, it was perplexing. Flora accepted that part of her though. She could never be a friend of Kamui, and she would never stop loving Jakob.

Kamui then left for the castle, along with Jakob, Gunter, and Lilith. Flora wasn’t entirely sure where Felicia went, but she wasn’t worried about her capable (at least in battle) sister. She herself escaped to the ice tribe, the presence of the butler no longer tying her down.

It hurt to see him leaving with the princess, but Flora knew she couldn’t be clingy or jealous. He had a job to do, just as she had.

She hadn’t expected to see the two again, at least so quickly, and on opposite sides. Kamui struck her down, but with a great deal of resistance. Flora was shocked, honestly. She hadn’t shown Kamui real feelings of kindness, yet here she was trying to stop the rebellion peacefully. Flora could do nothing but vouch for her, especially Jakob. He and the youngest princess had done a great deal of healing, and Flora felt a bit of pride for him, despite everything.

Even after all of these years, her feelings hadn’t died down at all. If she was in any other situation, she would have called them embarrassing, but they had been the reason she had been able to hang on as long as she had.

Months passed as Flora, Felicia, and their father had tried to rebuild their tribe to what it had been before Nohr cruelly conquered it, succeeding in most respects.

“I’m going to go find Kamui and help her and Jakob,” Felicia told her twin one morning, and Flora had looked at her with surprise. “I’m better with fighting anyway. You’re the natural diplomat, not me.”

“But it’s much easier with you around. Two minds are better than one.”

Felicia had looked down and considered her words, but still ultimately decided to help the princess, and had left without many more words.

That choice had haunted Flora for many months, and eventually, her father urged her to join her sister.

“You are also a capable fighter, Flora. You also have a natural talent with words. Go help the Nohrian princess. She probably needs you.”

Flora naturally brushed those words off, but the messages about the war between Nohr and Hoshido had progressively gotten worse. Words of the royal families clashing was common, King Garon had apparently gone mad at some point (however, Flora didn’t know how much truth that message held), and Kamui was losing her resolve.

Soon after she learned about the princess’s party making it to Izumo, Flora decided to follow through with her father’s words, and joined up with the princess. She had been elated to see her maid again, and assured Flora that she held no ill will about anything in the past, and promised to make their friendship great again. The princess had acted rapidly on those words, but no one else was forthcoming in their interactions with the maid. Felicia was busy, being one of the only healers for the group. Apparently Jakob hadn’t pulled through with his magic talent and had been reclassified to something more beneficial. He also didn’t talk to Flora much, despite her many attempts to start a conversation that continued beyond mere small talk.

She didn’t miss his glances to the princess, and she felt jealousy sting her heart again. There was no purpose for it, really. Kamui and Jakob were closer than nearly anyone in the army, closer now than they had been in the fortress. Flora could hardly compare, but she still yearned for Jakob’s affections.

Near the time when they were to fully storm Hoshido, it was apparent to everyone in the army that there was something going on between the two. Flora tried to avoid the topic for as long as she could, but eventually Felicia noticed her melancholy, easily connecting it to the relationship between the butler and the princess.

“I knew that you had a crush on him, of course. It was obvious for me to notice.” Felicia didn’t hug her sister. Flora had always been more stoic, and a show of weakness would only make her feel worse.

“I don’t want them to be together, but at the same time I want for them both to be happy… It’s… It’s so confusing…” Flora buried her face in her hands.

Felicia laughed. “I thought that way about someone once. I realized, though, that they were meant for each other in a way that I could never be. It hurt, but time heals all wounds.”

Felicia had been through something similar? The idea seemed foreign.

Felicia patted the shoulder of her sister. “I know that you’ll make the right choice in the end.” The conversation then ended, and Flora was left with her thoughts.

She had decided to use the tactics that her sister apparently had: lay down her ‘arms’ and let the two be together. It hurt each time she saw them together, especially after they got married, but there was also happiness in the pain. Jakob and Kamui both looked so very happy, and seeing a true smile on Kamui’s face brought one to the maid’s. She couldn’t bring herself to hate either of them, and in that moment, Flora believed that she couldn’t even force herself to feel negative emotions towards them.

Like Felicia had said, time should heal all wounds. On the flip side, there was no reason to distance herself from anyone anymore.

“Perhaps now, Kamui and I can become truly close… And maybe Jakob and I can become real friends instead of a passing one-sided fancy.”

With thoughts like that, it was hard for her to hate the future.


End file.
